ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The EaRTH Center Administrative Core will provide leadership, infrastructure, administrative support, advice and oversight to coordinate all EaRTH Center operations in relationship to the needs of the EaRTH Center members. It also will provide the interface to UCSF, other NIEHS Core Centers, and our target audience of graduate-level (nursing and doctoral level seeking, residents, and fellows) and practicing healthcare professionals. Through its coordination and integration of all EaRTH programs and services, the Administrative Core will bring together a community of investigators from interrelated disciplines to enhance and extend the effectiveness of environmental health research at UCSF and beyond. The EaRTH Center will be led by an Executive Committee that oversees and advises all EaRTH Core and Program activities. The Executive Committee will be the central decision-making body of the EaRTH Center and will be composed of the Center Director (also representing Administrative Core), Deputy Director (also representing Pilot Project Program), Bioassay Core Co-Directors, Integrated Health Sciences Core Co-Directors, and Community Engagement Core (CEC) Director. In addition to serving an administrative role, members of the Executive Committee will serve as liaisons of the EaRTH Research Programs, therefore providing integration of the EaRTH scientific programs within the Executive Committee. Governance will be facilitated by Administrative Core staff. An Award Administrator will help the Cores and Programs set and monitor their budgets. An Administrative Program Coordinator will work with the Executive Committee to organize and coordinate all aspects of the Administrative Core including: all meetings of the components of the EaRTH Center, including the External and Internal Advisory Committees and CEC Science Advisory Board; the Enrichment Program; external review and Executive Committee's evaluations of the Cores and programs; communication of findings: and maintain the Center external and internal website; and member engagement. An Administrative Director of Cores will ensure the integrated operation of the Cores with the EaRTH Center membership and with the numerous support structures for shared facilities at UCSF via the Office of Research in the Chancellor's Office. This administrative structure ensures that the EaRTH Center provides effective support and ensures the effectiveness and success of environmental health research at UCSF.